


No One Should Be Alone On Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanel Oberlin was not a nice person, far from it, but when a certain blonde minion is just too joyful, the grinch's heart grows about two sizes.{based in-between 1x13 and 2x01}





	

Chanel sits on the couch, laying her feet back on the table as she leans back into the cushions. The blonde sighs and stares at her phone, trying to find something, anything to do.

 

"Chanel!"

 

 ** _Great._** Just what she needed; her minion #5 whining about something again.

 

"What, cow?"

 

Chanel bites back harshly, glaring as the blonde plops down next to her.

 

"It's finally here!"

 

Chanel raises an eyebrow, sitting up and staring at her minion in confusion and annoyance.

 

"What? Your period?"

 

Libby rolls her eyes playfully, to Chanels' dismay and scoots closer, her fruity smelling perfume filling Chanel's senses. Chanel, despite herself, breaths in the blonde's scent, finding it oddly relaxing. 

"No, it's Christmas!"

 

Chanel feels the familiar warmth in her body as Libby grins, because honestly, the girl was like a child, and it was slightly adorable. 

Chanel catches herself before she smiles, and clears her throat.

 

"So?"

Libby looks up in surprise, her eyes shot with a look of hurt, which makes Chanel want to slap herself.

 

"So, I got you something!"

 

 

Chanel's eyes soften a bit as Libby hands her a small box made of velvet, with golden ribbon tied tightly around it. Libby beams as Chanel takes it, staring at the blonde with affection in her eyes.

Chanel carefully opens the box, eyes widening in disbelief as she sees the necklace, the one she'd wanted for months now, the one that was way out of their price range sitting in front of her. The blonde looks up at Libby, her jaw dropped, to see her minion's affection glowing in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Chanel."

Chanel Oberlin wasn't an affectionate person, especially to anyone she knew.

Although, at that moment, she grabs Libby and pulls her close, close enough to smell her perfume again, and close enough to see and practically feel the heat burning off her minion's face.

 

"How- How did you-"

"I've been saving my money, ever since you said you wanted it..."

 

Chanel can't help but feel her stomach flip, and her face burn. Number Five had... done that all for her?! After she'd treated her like shit- broken off their affair because of ** _her own_** feelings- broken the blonde's heart-

 

"Do you like it...?"

 

Chanel doesn't _even_ think before leaning forwards and pressing her lips against her minion's. She doesn't think about how this made everything more confusing, or _how_ Libby would react- all she can think about is how good it feels to taste Libby's soft lips again. Luckily for her, Libby seems to feel the same way, because the blonde eagerly kisses her back, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

 

After a few seconds, Chanel pulls away, staring lovingly at her minion. She feels her face heat even more- if possible- as Libby slowly smiles. 

 

"Does that answer your question?"

 

Chanel scoots forward and brushes her lips against Libby's neck, softly kissing the sensitive skin.

Libby quietly hums and lifts her head up higher so Chanel can have more access. 

 

"Mmhm."

 

Chanel smiles into the blonde's neck and wraps her arms around her torso. 

 

 

 

Chanel wears the necklace almost everyday, claiming it was a gift from one of their fans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
